The day 'The World' Died
by Kevingcat
Summary: A threat far worse threat than Pluto's kiss, the Phases of Morgana, AIDA, and Cubia Threatens 'The World' once again. Can Haseo stop it? And can he manage to protect everyone at the same time?
1. Chapter 1: Haseo

HELL YEA! I am so excited! this is indeed my VERY first .hack fic! After being a fan of it for SO many years, I am kind of puzzled on why I never thought of writing one before now... *INHALES DEEPLY* Anyway, this story will be taking place right after the the third volume of .hack/G.U. This is going to be a HaseoAtoli fic and a *FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS, THIS IS YOUR WARNING! Skip to the story if you don't want it* KiteXBlackrose pairing. Perhaps if I feel like it, I will add some more, but for now, ON WITH THE STORY! *evil laugter*

"Wow the noobs are swarming in so fast!" Silibus scratched the back of his head. He had never seen so many noobs in one place. Someone chuckled at him "You know this is Mac Anu, but it should rightfully be called nooobland." Gaspard frowned and exclaimed "That's not fair to the noobs Haseo! We have to encurage them instead of put them down." The adept rouge looked down at the shadow warlock he had come to know as Gaspard, and explained "I am not putting them down, simply pointing out the obvius."

Silibus looked over at his two best friends bickering, scratched the back of his head, and sighed. The Terror or Death quit arguing enough to shrug his shoulders nonchlantly and exit Canards home leaving Gaspard and Silibus shouting after him, "DON'T MAKE US HANDLE ALL OF THIS OURSELVES!"

Haseo grumbled in anger, and stormed away from the home to cool down. "I would rather be out in a dungeon right now. But noooo I have to take guildmaster responsibilites for the pro-noob guild Canard." He wandered over to the chaos gate, choosing a random area and initiating the warp. To tell the truth, Haseo was having a really crappy day. He had to take his mothers steam, after having a fight with his father, then when he was at work, a customer spent several hours critizing his work, Atoli had been missing for 3 days now, and now he had to deal with new members.

He brought his blade clean through a goblins neck, and then activated the skill trigger just at the right moment for a rengeki. "RENGEKI! Gale blade!" Haseo's signiture combo had all but destroyed the level 9 opponents he was facing. Being a level 150 giant could do that. After he was finished with his overkill, he sat down in the grass and gazed to the horizon. The adept rouge recalled on how many times he and Atoli had been done this together. He sighed realizing he was thinking about her again. Haseo felt that he should be completly pissed off at her for going away for three days straight, but he knew that she had to put all the focus she had on her school work, seeming how finals were comming up. Through all of his thinking, he did not notice the girl walking up behind him.

"You know, Haseo, staring at the sun for too long will burn out your eyes." Startled, the PC looked behind him to see a girl dressed in black. "Damn it Shino! Whats with you and Atoli standing in my blindspot all the time huh?" She giggled and sang, "Sounds like somone needs a tampon." Haseo rolled his eyes at the girl, who simply sat down next to him. The pair sat there for a minute or two before he asked "How's Ovan?" Shino frowned and said "They found him in a coma, and they are doing all they can to improve his condition, but his brain activity isn't very high." He sighed and mumbled "Not exactly what I wanted to hear."

After about twenty minutes Shino stood, telling him she had to log out for tonight. He waved at her, not even bothering to look towards her, as she disappeared on a flash of blue light. Addmitingly, he thought it might be a good Idea to log off and rest for a while as well.

Ryou removed the M2D goggles from his head and leaned back in his chair. This day kept on getting worse, he decided scratching the top of his head. He glanced over at the clock sitting beside him. 9:29... no scratch that, 9:30. It was getting late, so Ryou decided he was going to take a shower and hit the hay. The teen walked into his bathroom, and turned on the shower, while proceeding to strip himself. He looked into the mirror, which was starting to fog up with steam. The shower seemed to erode all of Ryou's tension away. He finished up, and wraped a towel around his waist. Upon arriving back to his computer, he noticed two things.

One: He left it on

Two: He had two new Emails

Ryou opened the first Email from someone named A$r%

Subject: Wa#n*ng

Message:

T$ The Sa#*or of T#e Worl!, a gre^ n$w threa* has been bor. The W~rld wi_l not be s%#e for ve* much lo!g$r. Two o!d all($s wil* be r#!u(ing by the nam!s of *$e an? B(&~-\ose. Wh.n I f*n t+me, I w!}{ app#!r. Unti! th$n ke+} Sk!e^* (l0se.

What the hell was this? Ryou asked to himself. This had better not be one of those virus emails. The second one was from Atoli

Subject: Need to talk

Message:

Dear Haseo,

I really need to talk to you right now. Please meet me at Delta, Bursting Passed over Aqua Field.

Atoli.

Haseo smiled. About time Atoli returned.

AN: So how was it? the crappiest thing you have ever read right? And whats with this message? To anyone who can decode it, I wil be issuing special brownie points to ^^ Next chapter something drastic will happen I'm sure. Until then, click that pretty button and leave me a review. Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Ryou

CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOO! :D Okay I'm sorry for the long wait. I have had a computer ban for a while, (Still do . .) And have not had the chance to write so here we go! Btw there is still time to figure out what the message means!

Haseo logged onto 'The world' this time in a much better mood. Atoli had came back from her vacation, and that meant he could see her again. He frowned and thought to himself -No duh Haseo.- He had been so distracted that he did not notice a mob of fangirls/boys/Endrance swarm up behind him. Just as he was about to access the chaos gate's menu... "HASEOOOOO! EEEEEEEKKKK!" A hand... two hands... five... twenty... grabbed onto him and started tugging him away from the portal and into Haseo's on personal hell.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" He struggled and squirmed but to no avail as they dragged him back further. He outstretched an arm and reached as far as he could choking out "Chaos... gate!" Luckily for him as long as he could see it he could access it. Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. He initiated the warp just as Endrance was about to kiss him. The mob fell backwards and groaned. The epitaph user brushed off his clothes and then glared at the chaos gate. "One day Haseo... one day you will be mine!" Just then he realized that not only were the people around him Haseo fans, but many of them were also Endrance fans...

At the Hulle Granz Cathedral. An adept rouge warped in sending him flying on his back. He started to pant heavily and then pumped a fist into the air "Score: 381 Haseo, Fangirls 0" He smiled and stood up. It had not changed. Ever since he first came here, nothing had changed one bit... except for the AIDA mark on the pedestal. He walked along the bridge until he came to the double doors, one slightly open. Inside, as usual were many pews, stained glass windows, and chandeliers. Sitting in one of the pews, was the girl who he would, and had, risk his life for. She had not noticed him enter, so an Idea formed in Haseo's mind. He tipped toed over to her and then,

"ATOLI HELP ME, ITS AN AIDA! GAHHHH!"

Immediately, the harvest cleric spun around with a look on her face that could only be described as terror, to find a smirking Haseo looming over her."Good grief Haseo." she exhaled clutching her chest. "Don't scare me like that please?" of course he replied with a scoff and "It's your fault for leaving for so long." Atoli looked at the ground and murmured "I'm sorry Haseo. I did not mean to be gone so long."

The dual gunner sighed and scratched the back of his head. Out of everything that Atoli does, this annoyed him the most. "Would you please stop apologizing Atoli? It's not like it is your fault." He jumped over the pew, and sat down next to her. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked nonchalantly.

Atoli looked over at him. His posture was horrible, his arms were crossed, his face with a slight smirk plastered on it, the things that made him, him. The things she came to find herself grow more and more in love with each passing day. She looked to her lap blushing a bit, before muttering something Inaudible to Haseo. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" The harvest cleric gulped and then spoke louder. "Haseo... My parents..."

He sat up, curious now. "They are kicking me out of the house." Haseo frowned. He knew she was one year younger than him, so that would make her 16. "My mother won't have a disgrace like me living under her home for any longer... and I have until Friday to move..." The teenage boy put an arm around her, making her blush a bit more.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. No matter what your mother says, you are not a disgrace. You are not worthless. You are something special to a lot of people, including me. Now, continue." Unfortunately she had lost her voice. Never did she think that Haseo would ever compliment her, and it would have been a cold day in Hell before he told her that she was something special to him. She gulped and continued.

"I don't have anywhere to go, and I don't have any money to rent an apartment. So... I was thinking... that maybe...um... if it would not trouble you too much... that I could..." But Haseo had heard enough already.

"You want to come down from Chiba to live with me in Tokyo." It was a statement. She sat up and then started to shake her head. "No never mind. forget what I said Haseo, I mean I couldn't possibly ever burden you anymore than I already do, and I also... mmph!" Haseo had covered her mouth with two fingers.

"I'll never turn my back on you Atoli, never. Especially in your time of need. Now when I remove my fingers from your mouth, you are going to tell me your real name, address, phone number and when you want me to pick you up." Her eyes widened. Never in a million years would she have even remotely thought that he would say yes without complaining. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she nodded.

Slowly Haseo removed his fingers. "My name... Is Chigusa, my adress is 8457 Niwa street, my phone number is xxx-xxx-xxxx and tommorow would be best."

Haseo nodded and stood up. He started walking to the door until, "Why Haseo? Why would you..." But she was Inturupted

"I chose you over Shino, didn't I?" With that he left.

So? How was it? Pretty drastic eh? Now if y'all could do me a favor, Leave a nice little review for me. I needs the motivation!


	3. Chapter 3: Chigusa

It's chaptah 3 time! Ryou will meet Chigusa IRL this chapter O,o and her wonderful mother. how will he piss people off today? Also thanks to Sony Ninja who is the only one who reviews O.o

Ryou had been driving for a while. It was pretty far from Tokyo to Chiba, but he was driving there for a very good reason.

Operation: Let's rescue a level 1 Chigusa from a level 150 mom.

Ryou was rather proud of the name he had created. The teenage male had woken up pretty early to get around. Things were a little weird, him only just meeting her in real life, then having her move in. However Ryou knew what he had to do when Haseo heard from Atoli. He spent most of his earlier-than-most-would-prefer-unless-you-were-a-fisher morning getting ready. He wanted to look presentable to her as he knew first impressions meant a lot. Then he tidied up a bit, so when she got there she wouldn't think he was a slob. Finally before leaving, he moved his blanket and pillow to his sofa and put new sheets on the bed.

Satisfied, he got into his clothes. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with Ryou's absolute favorite saying of all time, 'scilence is golden, but duct tape is silver.' The teen glanced at the clock. 4:38 AM. He was making good time. Now all he had to do was run by Home depot and pick up his order, then go to Chiba. He left his appartment, making sure to lock the deadbolt behind him, and took a breath of morning air. It was not even dawn yet, so he had a little difficulty going down the stairs, but he managed. In front of the building, was a Chevy, with a black coat and a slender design. He got out his keys and unlocked the car door. The interior was really uplifting. The seats were tan and leathery, making them extraordinarly comfortable, and appealing, but had a seat heater/cooler installed to make sure your buttocks were always at the appropriate temperature. His dashboard was a warm color of mahogany, but was made out of plastic. Finally, his steering wheel was the default black color, thate gave Ryou a reassuring smile. The teen climbed in and started up the car with the fingerprint on his thumb.

Recognising the print the vehical came to life. Making sure no unlucky pedestrian or a brutish semi was behind him, (Ryou has had some bad driving experiences,) he pulled out of the parking complex, and onto the street. While he drives, Ryou never really listened to music. He found it distracting. His Chevy turned it's last corner, and pulled into a parking complex belonging to home depot. The teen chuckled avoiding the handicapped spots and parked as close as he could get to the store. The parking lot was literally empty, and this made Ryou smile. He really only delt with people if it was absolutly nescessary. Knowing his way through the store, he turned on an aisle for picking up pre-ordered stuff. The boy walked up to the counter and a bubbly young girl appeared whom looked very fammiliar. "Welcome to Home Depot sir! May I please have your name?" Her voice was so familliar too, until he got it.

"It's Ryou Misaki, and since when did you work at home depot Alkaid?" She gasped and started stuttering. Yup. Once again, Ryou's intuition was right. "Wh...Who are you? How...do you know me?" Ryou grinned and then pretended to look hurt. "You forgot about me? Even after all the 'hot, super secret training' we did? That almost brings me to the point of tears." She blinked, then gasped, "HASEO!" He grinned and grunted, "Took yea long enough to figure it out." She crossed her arms and then spoke. "I'm Chika in this world." He smirked at her and checked his watch. "I'd like to chat some more, but I have to go to Chiba soon." He held out his hand and said "Give me your cell. I'm giving you my number." She obeyed, and Ryou entered in his number fast. He handed it back to her and then said "call me in a week or so. I have Important stuff to do this week." She nodded and recived her phone. "Now here is your order sir," Chika said handing him a paper bag with a smile.

He was almost to Chiba. After about a hour and a half driving he could see the city. "I'm comming Chigusa."

Chigusa woke up groggily. She rubbed her eyes and checked her clock. 7:53 AM. She streched, feeling like today was Important. Then the teenage girl got out of bed, and almost Immideately tripped on something. Chigusa rubbed her head, and looked to see what she had tripped on. A suitcase laied at the foot of her bed. A suitcase? ... ... ... ... *click* "RYOU IS PICKING ME UP TODAY!" Now she was fully awake. The girl frantically got out of her clothes, and into the shower, not even bothering to wait for it to warm. Not wasting any time, she washed up, and got out. The teen looked at the mirror and groaned. She was positive Ryou would think she was ugly, or fat, or greasy, or something. Chigusa curled up in a corner knowing it was too late to call him and tell him not to come. She knew she had to get this overwith. No matter how much she did not want to.

Finally, after about 2 hours of driving, Ryou turned onto Niwa street. Anxious was one of two words that could could describe the teen boy. The other would be nervous. Finally he reached the address he was looking for, and pulled in. Her house was an average two story building, painted in white. Around the house, laid a common barricade to girl scouts, and Door to door salesmen alike. A fence. But luckily for him the door was opening, and out stepped an older woman who looked as though she had a pernament scowl on her face. Yep! Without a doubt, this was Chigusa's oh so dear mother.

"Who are you?" Ryou frowned. She was not set very high on politeness, now was she? "I'm Ryou Misaki, I have come for Chigusa. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out her hand to her, but she ignored him. "Hunny the garbage collector is here!" She screamed. Garbage collector? Is she refering to me? Ryou pondered on this before he clenched his fists realizing who the "garbage" was. A tall broad man came walking out of the house wearing a grey suit. He walked up to Ryou and smiled "You're Ryou Misaki right?" Ryou nodded and attempted to use politeness once again. Unlike his spouse, the man returned the handshake. "My name is Isshin Kusaka." Ryou smiled "It a pleasure to meet you sir!"

Mr. Kusaka looked rather impressed "He has good manners!" He smiled and shouted "Chigusa! He's here!" Then looked back at Ryou "She will be out in a second. So where do you live Mr. Misaki?" Ryou frowned "Please don't call me mister. And I live in Tokyo." He nodded already taking a liking to the boy. "Dear, you shoulden't talk too much to garbage men" Ryou frowned but kept his mouth shut. The door opened, and out stepped his vision of beauty. Chigusa looked so much like her character it scared him. But she had long brown hair instead of short blonde. She stared at him a second before running to him, then embracing him. "Oh Ryou!" He was thrown off for a second before returning the hug. "Hey Chigusa."

After ten minutes of greetings, loading a suitcase and talking, Ryou decided it was time for them to leave. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Kusaka, it's time for us to go." Isshin frowned and said "Such a shame! I really enjoyed talking to you." Ryou smiled. Mrs. Kusaka glared at them and said "good! I never want to see that filthy peice of shit ever again!" Mr. Kusaka frowned. "Dear, maybe you should stop..." He cautioned noticing Ryou's growing anger. "And I never want to hear from her ever again! To ensure this I deactivated her cell phone, her stupid online gaming account, and.." She stopped once she noticed a fist was 2 centimeters away from her face. Ryou had his face to the ground, and his arm was trembling in focus. He was putting every fiber of his being to prevent him from punchin a woman. If you can call her a woman.

"You think I care about that? I don't care if you do take away everything from her, I don't care if I have to take care of her! Do you want to know why?" He leaned in her ear, and whispered something so only she could hear. She gasped, then collapsed to her knees. "And NOTHING will change that!" He turned to Chigusa who had tears running down her cheeks. "Let's go."

They drove in scilence for most of the drive, until Ryou decided to break the quiet. "So do you have your computer?" She looked at him and shook her head. "How about your M2D's and your controller?" Again she shook her head. He looked at his favorite restraunt up ahead, and turned. "I doubt you have had any breakfast either." He stated, smiling as he parked in the Dennys. He got out of the car, and opened her door. Again, Chigusa was in tears. He wiped them away with his thumb and said "I hope you don't expect me to eat by myself do you?" For the first time since her parents house, she said something. "Thanks Ryou..."

Their meal had put them both back in a good mood. Both of them laughing, smiling, and making fun of Piros the 3rd. As they were returning to the car, Ryou was telling Atoli a story. "So when I got back, he was kneeling, and had his eyes closed. I was worried because I had thought Tri-edge had got him, but then I heard him snoring!" Chigusa giggled and said "It really sounds like something Piros would do." They got into the car, and pulled out. "I have to stop at Wal-mart for a minute, so don't go anywhere." she nodded and he left.

Chigusa watched him walk away then sighed. "I cannot beleive this is happening! I'm moving in with Ryou, with Haseo!" She sat back and wondered what he had said to her mother. She spent so much time in thought, she did not notice Ryou return, and put his large bag into the trunk and return to his seat.

"Hey Chigusa! No sleeping until we get to my place." She jumped in suprise as he laughed and drove off. The rest of the trip consisted of talking' laughing and Chigusa trying to find a good song until, "We're here." Chigusa removed her hand from the dashboard, and gazed at the appartment complex. Ryou got out of the car and got her small suitcase. "Ryou! No! Let me! It's too heavy!" The teenage boy looked at her curiously, as he lifted her luggage effortlessly. She gasped at his strength. He climbed the stairs until he got to the 3rd floor 1st door. "Here we are." The girl was nervous. She was about to see what his house looked like. Ryou pulled out a paper bag and gave it to Chigusa. She took it and stuck her hand inside, to grasp her hand around a cold and hard object. When she brought her hand out she saw her character, Atoli, in a Chibified form with her name below it. Attached to that, was a shiney metallic key.


	4. Chapter 4: Atoli

CHAPTAH 4 Say WHAT? okay to all of my readers. I'm sorry to say that until I get my CPU fixed... I have no choice but to type these up on the wii. Which will be slower, and mistake prone, but I can still update ^^ Too all 2 of you that reveiw... I thank you, The other 10 that don't... START! I really want to know where you want this story to go. Now PLOT TIME!

"Welcome home Chigusa." grinned Ryou. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She gripped her key tightly as she embraced Ryou. "Ryou... I..." He used his free arm to return the hug. "Thanks Chigusa. Now can you please open the door? We have to get you settled." She smiled and complied with his request. The door swung open and gasped.

His appartment was a relaxing color of beige, and smelled crisp of almonds. His living room was rather large. In the center was a coffee table facing a huge 56" flat screen T.V. Under the T.V. was Ryou's entertainment system. It had a micro ray player, and an ancient DVD player. He also had many gaming systems such as "The Arbiter of Gaming." Behind the coffee table, laid a four seet sofa, which had some "The World" bedding on it. Linked to the living room, was his kitchen. It was a peral white, and had a small mahogany table, which indicated Ryou did not get many visitors. There were a couple of counters, which were pretty much clear besides the toaster, and a few counters. In between the kitchen and the living room, was a hallway that split between Ryou's room and the bathroom. Much to her surprise, the appartment was tidy.

Ryou turned the corner and pushed open a door to reveal, a small, amber colored room. Setting against the wall, was a desk probably made of mahogany. On it, was one of the newest Altimit computers. On the opposite corner of the room, was a naked bed. Ryou set the suitcase down, and smiled at the girl behind him. "This is your room." She looked at him and frowned. "But isn't this your room?" He looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Where are you sleeping?" Please don't say the couch, please don't say the couch, please don't say the couch!

Ryou smirked "Why the couch of course." Dammit. Chigusa started shaking her head. "No Ryou! Let me sleep on the... MMPH?" Like in the game, Ryou covered her mouth with his fingers. "Are you questioning me Chigusa Kusaka?" He asked in a playful tone. Inwardly, Chigusa sighed. He was too nice and too stubborn for his own good. She took his hand from her mouth and held it in her own. "Thanks..." Ryou smiled before giving her a quick hug. "Why don't you start unpacking? The dresser is empty, seeming as I never use it. I left something it the car, so I will be back." She nodded and he left.

**Chigusa's POV**

I made sure I heard the front door close before I squeeled and flopped back in his bed, and squeeled happily. "I cannot believe this is happening! He is being so nice to me." I rolled over and noticed that his bed was still rich with his scent. Breathing in deeply, I amazingly found that the scent was the same as the scent he had online. I realized that I was forgetting something, so, I got up and opened up my suitcase, and started unpacking everything. The drawers were indeed empty, besides a few articles of clothing. I took out some shirts and felt something krinkle underneath the black T.

Upon seeing the paper that was hidden, I gasped. It was a picture of Haseo smiling, while hugging Atoli from behind. Atoli looked shocked, and she was blushing, as her hat fell off. I held the paper in disbelief. Why was this in Haseo's drawer? I smiled, folded the paper up, and stuck it in my pocket deciding not to ask Ryou.

**Omnicent Point of veiw.**

Ryou hurried down the stairs, to his car. Not wasting any time, he opened the trunk, and took out the bag. He removed the box from the plastic, and opened it very carefully. It was a brand new Altimit laptop. Ryou booted it up, and saw the Registration screen.

"Welcome to Altimit OS: 9.5 please fill in these feilds so we can register you with this PC"

Name: Chigusa Kusaka

Email:

Once Ryou finished registering the laptop, he decided that she needed a new background. Ryou opened up his email, and got an image he had previously saved, and set it as her background. Nodding to himself, Ryou pulled out a second box with only 2 words on the front. "The World." He opened it up, and popped it in her CD-ROM drive, and let it Install.

The process was pretty much painless, besides the part where he had to decipher the O's from the 0's in the CD-Key. Then he pulled out a pair of M2D's and a controller, and plugged them into the computer. Once they were finished installed, He pulled the last thing from the bag, a black laptop case, with a picture of Atoli on the front. He shut it down, wrapped up the controller, and the goggles, and stuck them in the case, positive that Chigusa would love it.

Finally, Chigusa finished packing, and came out of her room to see Ryou in the kitchen finishing some turkey burgers. His expression softened when he saw Chigusa, and then said. "Dinner's almost done. What do you like to drink? I didn't know what you liked, so I got orange, Sprite, Pepsi, and Root beer." Her mind boggled. -He got so many different flavors... because he did not know what I liked?- Blushing, she chose orange and sat at the table. Shortly, Ryou joined carrying 2 plates of turkey burger and and potato salad, an orange soda, and a root beer.

He handed Chigusa her plate, which she did admit, smelled wonderful, and sat down across from her. "How is everything?" He asked. "You all moved in?" She nodded taking a small bite out of her burger. GOOD LORD HE COOKED WELL! Ryou smiled and nodded. "Good! but now, Unfortunatly, I have to go over the worst part of living with me. Rules."

Chigusa swollowed what she was chewing. Ryou... the person behind Haseo... had rules? "First, laundry is on Thursdays, don't miss it. Second, when you finish with a dish, put it in the sink, so I can wash it when I get back from work. Third, don't Invite people over here unless you have my OK. Fourth, if you want something, don't hesitate to ask me, because I will most likely say yes. Finally don't tell ANY of our friends online that you and I live together now, else I'm liable to die from embarassment. Now that you know mine let me hear yours."

Chigusa double took for two reasons: 1, because his rules were pretty lax. And 2, "But Ryou, this is your appartment," Ryou stood up. "and I just got here," Ryou went to the counter and picked up a bun. "So there is no way I... EEK!" Ryou threw the bun at Chigusa's head, smiling as he scored a direct hit, and sunk her battle ship. He walked up to her and smiled. "Chigusa, this house is just as much yours as it is mine. Of course you have a say. Now tell me your rules." Chigusa, now deathly afraid of buns, and Ryou's powerful arm, complied and came up with three. "Be honest with me, be gentler when it is 'that' time," Ryou cringed totally remembering that girls have a "happy" week each month that probably involved ice cream, tears, and embarassing stops at Wal-mart. Oh goodness he could almost hear the loudspeaker blare, "Price check on novelty tampons." He snapped back to reality soon enough to hear the last rule. "And help me with school work 'cause I SUCK!" Ryou smiled and said "I can handle that."

Then he went to the coffee table and picked up a black case, and handed it to Chigusa saying "Here." Curiously, she took it, and opened it. She gasped, for inside was a laptop. She took It out to notice it was already on. She opened it to see "Welcome Chigusa" then she nearly dropped it because on her screen was the same picture she had found earlier in Ryou's dresser.


	5. Chapter 5: Kuhn

**Heeeeey Everbody! life treating yea good? My FAVORITE GAI SENSEI QUOTE OF ALL TIME! So anyway I got a feeling that MOST of you hated my last chapter. I'm sorry! I will make this one ten times bettah! so here we go.**

Chigusa Kusaka laied on her bed, yet unable to get to sleep. It was because of Ryou, and what he did for her, that made her excited, flustered, and cared for in one smile. Then there was that...

Flaaaaashbaaaaack ^^

Chigusa gasped, for on her desktop was the picture that laied in her pocket. To the right of the screen, was 'The World' Icon. Ryou smiled at her, that made her stomach twist. "You aren't going to be unable to play 'The World' with me now, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me, and Haseo." Gingerly she sat down the computer. But very roughly, she latched onto Ryou. "Oh thank you so much Ryou! You have no Idea what this means to me!" He put his arm around her back and smiled. "Want to know what this means to me?" He asked. She nodded, and Ryou took her hand, and her laptop, and led her into her room.

Once they were inside, Ryou went behind his computer, and started cussing on how dusty it was behind there. After a few seconds Ryou pulled out a net phone box and enabled the wireless feature. "Never thought I would have to use this," he said putting the box back. "Well miss, you ready?" She nodded and connected her M2D and her controller, and slipped the goggles over her eyes. Then she logged into 'The World'

Haseo logged in and streched. A few seconds later, his favorite harvest cleric warped in. "Welcome back Atoli!" She smiled and started walking away. "Haseo, I have stuff to do, so I'll meet up with you in Breg Enpona later okay?" Confused, Haseo scratched the back of his head. Atoli warped somewhere, and Haseo sighed.

Then he looked around to see a bunch of girls surrounding him. He wondered what was up, until he realised. "Oh... crap!" Out of nowhere one girl simply said, "Strip him." All at once the fangirls swarmed in. "OH SHITTITY FUCK NOOOO!"

Kuhn coulden't help but laugh as he watched Haseo get molested by hundreds of fangirls, cussing the whole time. By the time Endrance showed up, he was ROFLing. -Poooor Haseo although I kind of envy him.- Kuhn smiled, watching the serpent of lore. Pi walked up behind him and sighed looking at a shirtless Haseo desperetly trying to keep his pants from being yanked off.

"Again? Haseo is popular this time of year isn't he?" She pulled up a keypad and typed in a command. Instantly, Haseo warped off leaving a bunch of dissapointed fangirls and a sobbing Endrance. Kuhn pouted. "Awww Pi! Why did you have to go and do that? It was just starting to get good!" Pi frowned "I was not going to just sit there and let him get raped now was I?" Khun smiled "Because you LOOOOVE him." Pi blushed "Y-you IDIOT! How could s-someone like me be in l-l-love with Haseo? Besides, I'm Master Yata's girl!" With that Kuhn smiled. Her crush on Haseo was as clear as Yata's bald spot.

Pi glared at him. "You are thinking dis-respectful thoughts about him, aren't you?" Kuhn backed away slowly. "NoNotExactally I-" "I KNEW IT! COMMERE KUHN!" She tackled him and began to strike. Kuhn fought back, until they laied next to each other laughing hard. Without knowing it, Pi rolled over ontop of Kuhn and continued laughing. Kuhn smiled, finally doubling over. "Wow... that was fun!" The woman stopped Rofling to nod, then she noticed where she was, and blushed. Khun realized too, and noticed the short distance between their faces that was growing closer, closer and closer until.

** Data Abnormality detected. Posting it on the screen**

That woke them up, and rushed to the serpent of lore. "What is that thing? Ugh It's hideous, but it's not AIDA." Kuhn looked up. "Computer! Scan that monster!" Just then, the creature fired off two tentacles that somehow went through the data stream, to stab Kuhn and Pi, killing them Instantly. "Monster Analyzed. Name: )ne S;#

Haseo landed in a fammiliar area, on his back, and smiled. "Whoever warped me is my new best friend." He sat up and saw a golden haired girl, wearing green, and holding a twin blade weapon. She gasped, dropped the weapon and ran over to him. "Oh Haseo!" Atoli gasped again kneeling down to look at his cuts and bruises. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" Haseo smiled. "I'm alright, and Endurance/fangirls happened." Atoli looked at his shirtless PC and blushed. "They managed to get my shirt though. Eh doesn't matter. I'll have it back next time I log in." He stood, as Atoli stared at his muscles, which were simmilar to the ones IRL. She had to turn away to hide her flushed face.

Paying no attention whatsoever, he grabbed Atoli's hand. "Come on let's log off and get some dinner." Comming back to virtual reality, she nodded and logged off with him. A popup appeared -Atoli has abandoned: Honeysuckle-

** Me: So, How was it?**

Haseo: How come every couple of chapters I nearly get raped?

Me: Well, let's let Atoli answer this.

Atoli: ... *Drools* (In her mind) Haseo's body is so sexy!

Me: Riiiiiight... ANYWAY Why don't you click that pretty button and leave me a reveiw?

Haseo: Cause your fiction's suck?

Everyone: GASP!

Gaspard: *Cries*

Me: Now look what you did! You made poor Gaspard cry!

Haseo: Should I really care?


	6. Chapter 6: Pi

**Folks I have some VERY UNFORTUNATE news. I am missing my left shoe TT_TT On another note, Today I have Isaac from Golden Sun Commentating with me today**

Isaac: What's an MMORPG?

Me: Ohhh Issac :)

The duo removed their M2D's and Ryou sighed. He looked over to the beautiful girl right next to him, smiled and pulled up an Email.

To: Atoli

From;Haseo

Message: If I had the guts to tell you... Chigusa looked over Ryou's shoulder curiously. "Hey, what you doing?" He looked over his shoulder and thought -Attempting not to blush.- "Trying not to starve?" He smiled and sent the mail he was working on. She sighed in disbelief. Ryou was so simple. One of the qualities that she loved about him. -That and his as... NO! NO! BAD CHIGUSA! BAD!- Ryou grinned and held out his hand to her. "Come on! I make the best toquitos you will ever taste!" She giggled and grasped his hand.

After their dinner Ryou had decided to show her around town. He took her all over. Showing her his favorite restraunts, stores, the library, the pet store (in which they stayed for a few hours due to Chigusa's obsession with birds) The CC corp store, Wal-Mart, and finally... "This is where I work."

Chigusa looked at the small convenice store and smiled, remembering the incident in shop acorn. "I don't like the job, however, it does have its rewards. Such as 25% off of ramen with my employee card." The teenage girl smiled at his humor. They then walked into the little convenince store, and were instantly greeted with "Hey Ryou!" or "Ryou! Wassup?" and if you were a new, shy casheer, "Hello Ryou-sama. Can I help you?" Walking into the deepest depths of the shop, Ryou collected 2 cases of instant ramen. "I'm not going to be home all the time, so these are for if you don't feel like cooking." the teenage boy Instructed while she rolled her eyes.

Once he paid and left, he noticed it was starting to get dark. -Hmmm yeees excelent- "Well my lady, it appears to be getting dark out. That means we only have 2 more destinations left before today is over." Chigusa was having so much fun hanging out with her new roommate that she did not notice the time... or the sky. She looked up at the face of truth, and Immediately found herself dissapointed. Emphisis on the quote "Time sure does fly by when you're having fun." Starting up the car again, Ryou pulled out onto the busy highway, and went through a Wendy's drive-thru, ordering two cheese burgers, some fries and rootbeers. The girl, whose feeble attempts to stop Ryou from spending money on her again epically failed, found herself talking with Ryou about things that didn't concern 'The World.' Stuff like movies they liked, latest brands of soda that have recently came out (Rootale, Groange soda, Dr. Over 9000...) current events, school, "Oh I totally forgot!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed. "I enrolled you in the same scool as me. So don't think you are getting away from me any time soon."

Chigusa sighed. Like Person, Like PC. As usual, he was always 20-30 steps ahead... depending on the day of the week of course. "Well it's about time Chigusa. Let's go to our final destination for your first night here."

Chigusa had mixed feelings about this... mostly fear though.

After about 5 minutes of driving, Ryou instructed Chigusa to shut her eyes and to not open them until he said so. Chigusa, unquestioning him in fear of buns being thrown at her, complied. For two minutes she was sightless, untill "Okay, you can look now." When she opened her eyes, any breath she had in her left, to make room for a gasp. She was staring upon something she had wanted to see for so long... She was staring at Rainbow bridge. And they MEANT rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple lights were illuminating the structure. They were making different shapes, and Chigusa could have sworn one was in the shape of a Pokeball. Ryou smiled at her and said "Welcome to Tokyo, land of SMART cars."

The pair watched the show for a few more minutes before Ryou, deciding because Atoli was resting her head on his shoulder meant she was tired, started the car and drove back to the appartments in silence. Now inside of Ryou's pimpin place, He smiled at her and said, "Well it's been one hell of a day, but I'm worn out. Imma gonna hit the hay. Good night." With that, he kicked off his shoes and laied on the sofa, instantly falling asleep. Chigusa blushed at him and kissed him on the cheek. She was also feeling a bit tired, so she decided that she was going to check her mail and go to sleep. Entering her room, Chigusa grabbed her laptop and opened her mail, to find one new message from Haseo.

If I had the guts to tell you, then you wouldn't be reading this now. However I feel that this is something you need to know. It made me really happy that you came to me for help when you needed it. Sorry if living with me is a little awkward...

Haseo

P.S. You just lost the game. X3

Chigusa was touched by his words to the point where her cheeks became sore from smiling too much. Then she was Irritated because she lost the game. Shutting her laptop, she crawled into bed. However Ryou made her unable to sleep. He made her feel loving flustered, nervous and cared for in just one smile. Turning over and closing her eyes, The teen girl thought "I'm going to enjoy Tokyo." Before drifting off to sleep.

** Issac: Awww that was cute.**

Kevingcat: Yea but it only took me two months to finish...

Issac: Cause you procrastinate. :)

Kevingcat: Shut up Issac...

Issac:...

Kevingcat:...

Issac: But seriously, what's an MMORPG?

Kevingcat: *Sighs*


	7. Chapter 7: Helba

**Ehehehe…. *raises Hylian shield to avoid getting stuff thrown at him* Oh come on I had college… can I at least not get bruised? :D *gets hit with an RPG* Apparently not… Anyway today commentating with us… *blocks a pitchfork* Is Dovahkiin from Skyrim! :D Now for Dovahkiin's true purpose :3**

**Dovahkiin: FUS RO DAH!**

**All the attackers fly back.'**

Chigusa woke up very groggily. Her hair a mess from rubbing into the pillow in happiness and a half grin plastered on her face. She looked around the room once more and sighed in happiness. Everything that happened wasn't a dream, she was really living with Ryou. The man behind Haseo. The one who stole her heart. The one who saved her from her mother. She could hardly believe it. It felt so real yet so much like fantasy at the same time. She felt like that she was somewhere in 'The World'.

Rolling out of bed, she walked to the door and opened it slightly, poking her head out. Ryou was still sleeping sound asleep on the couch, making slight snoring noises here and there. Instantly her face heated up, and her heartbeat quickened. He looked so cute when he was asleep, especially since his perma-scowl wasn't present. She stepped out and got into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth and get ready for a shower. Assuring the water was at the right temperature she climbed in and took the element into her soul, soothing her.

She was living with Ryou. With Ryou. She smiled and continued to wash up. She had never thought it would be possible, that he would never agree or that something would happen, yet she was there. And nothing in the world would be able to make her leave. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy outside the virtual world. Happy to be alive. Alive… she looked down to her wrist where several small scars covered the surface of her skin. She ran her fingers down them and felt their cool touch. Mementos of her failures, but she felt like that she would never have to add another one.

She looked to the side to grab some soap, but then realized that all Haseo had was axe. She smelled it and then started to wash herself thoroughly.

Haseo woke up to the sound of running water. At first he thought some hobo snuck into his apartment again and was about to get his kendo stick, but then he realized that Chigusa had moved in with him yesterday. He frowned and scratched his head. He hoped the Hobo wasn't around anywhere. Not thinking about that thought, he went to the bathroom door opened it carefully and stuck his hand in grabbing his toothbrush. Chigusa didn't notice him, and he was half tempted to look through the translucent shower curtains for a better view, but he shook his head and left. No matter what, he wouldn't stoop that low. He started to brush his teeth, apply deodorant, and don some work clothes. He then left the house to go to his job.

On the way to the car, the events of the night before came flooding back, the most memorable was at rainbow bridge. He blushed when he thought about her head on his shoulder and got into the car. It was enough that her character model was really cute, but he didn't realize she would be that cute in real life as well. Those thoughts made him stop and think. Why was she getting picked on all the time? She was pretty enough to hang out with the popular girls and be someone really popular. Her personality was desired by a lot of guys, a smart, passionate, yet naïve girl who would do almost anything for her friends.

He sighed and got into the car to head for work. Promising himself to observe her when they got to school after the summer was over. Then he turned his mind towards other things, such as the one thing other than the world he was good at. Running a retail store.

===========================================-Meanwhile in 'The World'-============================================

Kuhn and Pi woke up in suspended in the air. They both looked around to see a lot of floating bodies, and a mass of buildings. A closer inspection revealed most of the bodies to be of an extremely old character model. More specifically, a Wavemaster from R:1. Kuhn then started to move just barely, too weak to fight off the floating. Pi as well wasn't all there. After about 5 minutes of struggling, Kuhn gave up and turned to his comrade, and friend.

"Hey Pi… I've noticed this for a while, but don't those… things look a bit familiar?"

She nodded and crossed her arms. "They aren't monsters, and they aren't NPC's so that means that they are players… however I can tell that these are all just copies of data…but the data is really old. From R:1. The Character model is a Wavemaster."

Kuhn closed his eyes. "Wave masters were a really good class. But I was talking about the actual character itself. Meaning… I think I've seen it before."

The tribal grappler took a closer look at a nearby one and squinted her eyes, until it clicked. "No way!" Kuhn looked at her in confusion. "I know what characters these data were replicated from. He was the very first dot hacker. His name was Tsukasa, he was the keeper of the Guardian and the one who woke Aura from her slumber."

Kuhn's eyes widened as well and looked at her. "But where could we possibly be is so many copies of him are floating around? They aren't even supposed to exist in R:2."

Just as the Steam Gunner finished his sentence, a feminine voice echoed throughout the area. "Pieces of data, lost and forgotten, but each from a greater power. One greater than the epitaphs, and the power of the bracelet. The power of Aura rests within the player behind Tsukasa."

Both epitaph users looked around in confusion. "Who's there?" Pi demanded.

"My apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name… is Helba."


End file.
